


【授翻】【all奇异】残破波纹 Wave of Mutilation

by Amairingo



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Bottom Stephen Strange, Sex Magic, Weird Biology, Xenophilia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 斯蒂芬/一切在某个世界，斯蒂芬参加了一个古老的仪式。有一点轻松向，有一点小压抑…很多很多奇怪的啪啪啪特殊梗注意！认真的。请仔细看警告！*本文没有任何人受到伤害*





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shuffle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842341) by [old_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_blue/pseuds/old_blue). 



> 警告：恶魔/外星人淫乱趴，好像是自愿，恋异癖，多人性爱，不舒适性爱
> 
> 这一切的开始只是我再给自己写的超怪癖黄文找借口，事实上有很多的情节和矛盾展开。当时上课的时候我们在讨论关于性行为和生殖方式的演化，而我很喜欢构思外星人种族和文化。所以，就是….我无话可说了。不过，在我写的时候它又不那么黄暴而是有了更多内涵。不过还是很黄…
> 
> 声明：所有的外星名字都是我瞎戳键盘搞出来的。没有任何隐藏含义。

“…而每十个周期，当三个卫星都在同一个夜晚升到了顶点，卡列克斯第三和第六维度之间的涡旋将会开启，然后…”

 

顶点们，斯蒂芬疑惑地想着。顶点的复数型真的是这个？听起来不太对，不过翻译咒坚持…

 

他打了个哈欠，疲惫地聆听着至尊法师的话，它们在他脑中被翻译成了真正有意义的话语而不是听起来像是蜂鸣而实际上是她说话的声音。

 

这让他想起了在内布拉斯加的那个夏天。他躺在一片小树林中，整个世界抛在身后——那是由草组成的海洋，无穷无尽地流淌。蝉鸣起起落落，像是在晨曦之中呼唤彼此。

 

那是他已经很久很久没有想起过的地方了。当时，他竭力想要逃开，将那生活像是蜕皮一般留在身后。而他几乎已经达成了这个目标。现在他在这里，一个环绕着巨大橙红色行星的小卫星上，在离地球遥远的无法描述无法想象的某个远方的星系。斯蒂芬曾从未想过会远离内布拉斯加。

 

阿耶用力地用胳膊肘戳了戳他肋骨随后他忽地惊醒了。他低头冲着矮小的外星人皱了皱眉，而牠*只是无辜的耸了耸肩指了指讲话的人。斯蒂芬摇了摇头清醒过来继续疲惫地集中注意。

 

他们在这个甚至都没有名字的小卫星上集结起来，只因为简单的数字筛选，为了完成仪式需要所有强力的法师联结在一起，将他们的力量聚为一体——这是阻止这个世界毁灭的唯一方法，或许也有几个其他的世界。

 

原因是高尚的，是正确的——为了帮助人们。不过斯蒂芬真的不想来。

 

他在粗糙的枕头上不适地挪动着，试图注意看些别的东西来保持清醒。他们周围的石墙上刻着很有趣的设计，用画来修饰，还有魔法。那些颜色在昏暗的灯光下淡淡地发着光。他在想是不是这除了装饰之外还有其他用途。

 

大多数他所见过的外星种群文化是完全依靠着魔法的，可这些人——长得像黄蜂的柯丽仙族——将魔法与科技融合创造出了一种和谐的结合。这个卫星本身鲜少有原住民——土地对于农耕来说太过于贫瘠，根据跟他聊天的那个柯丽仙所说，可利用的地区实在太少甚至不值得他们花心思去打理。这里只有一个小城市。在略高处他们可以看到它远远地耸立，这里的建筑全部都是一些闪亮的金属制的尖塔，装点着红色黏土制成的明亮的血管一样的装饰。那是这个卫星上唯一的控制中心，唯一的工业设施，唯一的空港。显然对于想要走出去探一探周围的斯蒂芬来说简直令人急切的遥不可及。不过现在，他必须这个淡水湖边的小破房里待着。

 

目前为止，他在这认识了一个朋友。阿耶是斯蒂芬的室友。或者说铺友更为恰当，因为他们的房间其实只是一个可以睡觉的小地方。他们绝对是一堆诡异的搭档。阿耶只有斯蒂芬一半高，没有性别分化，身上覆盖着毛发，拥有六条长长的三关节肢体——一对用来走路，另外两对相当于胳膊——以及能卷握东西的尾巴。斯蒂芬觉着牠看起来像是狐猴和蜘蛛杂交出来的后代。他的室友也不穿衣服，只在脚踝和手腕上带着些黄金制的环。

 

斯蒂芬并不介意与一个小外星人共享房间和床铺——他们其实有很多共同点。他们都是医生，曾是。他来来回回讨论询问了很多才知道阿耶在成为法师之前曾经是个在他们外星人那里相当于精神科医生的职业。“我只是觉得这样可以帮到更多人，”牠这样说。

 

而且牠对于这个盛大而怪诞的训练有着同斯蒂芬一样的敬重。其实，就是，一点都没有。他明白这个理，当然——为了阻止某种贪婪的宇宙实体将这个卫星整个吞下——他只是觉得这个目标可以以一种不那么…匪夷所思的方式达成。

 

那位至尊法师继续说道。“明天晚上，我们将会使我们的身体与精神与彼此结合，着了这个古老的——仪式“——翻译咒无法解读。

 

对斯蒂芬来说那听起来像是三声脆响和嘶嘶声。他在想那是不是柯丽仙语的“狂欢”

 

阿耶坐直身子低语道，“该死，我为什么要在这。”

 

斯蒂芬哼了哼。阿耶的语言中的脏话和各种身体机能有关，不过他觉得他没法了解到一些无法被翻译的部分。

 

“我甚至都没有性器官。”

 

阿耶的种族完全是无性生殖，通过某种克隆。不过斯蒂芬到不存在这样的问题，只是他还在想为什么王坚持叫他来。

 

几周前他被那个图书管理员困在墙角。在警告了他不要在图书附近吃东西之后，王给了他一个重磅炸弹。

 

他对于整件事一头雾水。而且到底，为什么，他得去。“所以这算是什么外星人的团队合作训练吗？”

 

王叹了口气将一摞书放在了桌子上。“我们法师属于一个更大的集体。我们有义务帮助我们可以帮助的人。作为为了保护世界们的团体的一份子。我们世界的法师参加这个仪式的历史已经有好几千年了。”

 

“可，为什么是做爱？”他知道他有些为难。

 

王冲他皱了皱眉。“我不需要跟你解释结合咒是什么机制对吧？性交是最简单有效的使快速联结形成的方法。而且许多种群对于性交的看法与我们不同——他们只当那是一种生物过程。一种可以用来完成复杂咒语的工具。”

 

“如果我不想呢？”

 

“你可以救命。无辜的生命。这是你的工作，”王简单地这样说道。他的语调显示这段对话已经结束了。

 

斯蒂芬不得不承认他输了。现在他没法从这之中抽身了——王总是能得到他想要的，迟早可以。他叹了口气用力的合上了书本。“你去过吗？”

 

王只是神秘的笑了笑然后继续将书放回书架。斯蒂芬还有些怀疑这是不是对他在图书馆里吃东西的一种惩罚。

 

***

 

在好像永远说不完的讲话之后，他们来到被作为餐厅的洞穴内用晚餐。

 

他和阿耶单独坐在角落的桌边，这样他们就可以只是观察而不和任何其他人有互动。斯蒂芬为自己如此反社交而感到稍稍有些罪恶——他大概会让王失望并且会给自己的星球丢脸——不过这可不是他现在想做的事。

 

他会做好他的工作然后回家。就这样。

 

其他的很多人显然曾经参加过这个仪式，有些甚至期待着回归。吃饭时间是个社交和同老朋友叙旧的好时机。餐厅里回荡着笑声以及各种语言的对话。

 

斯蒂芬挑拣着食物，阿耶正说着一些关于他们的伙伴的八卦。

 

“…而那个有蓝色外壳的柯丽仙人，站在辛特瑞人旁边的那个。不，不是那个。是那个。对。她一直瞄着至尊法师的位置。但是其他人都不喜欢她，她也很不擅长念咒。所有咒语。”牠举起一对胳膊，继续吃着。“这么不擅长咒语她是怎么做到现在的。”

 

斯蒂芬耸了耸肩。“你会吃惊的。”他在想，或许不大好，尼克。他不是斯蒂芬所见过的最糟糕的医生。他只是…极度平庸。

 

阿耶用他们在这里使用的一种长叉子戳起一块紫色的蔬菜。牠闻了闻之后小心地咬了一口。感到满意之后牠将整块都放进嘴里大声咀嚼起来。

 

“而那边的恶魔…”阿耶继续道，“长角的那个——应该是女性吧。我分不出来…她曾经被从我们的维度驱逐出去过一次。我不确定是为了什么…我跟她说话的时候她挺友善的。她是个图书管理员。”

 

斯蒂芬看过去。她看上去并不危险。他在想一个恶魔到底会做了什么才会被驱逐。他从他的碗里挑了一个看起来像是甘蓝的东西盯着瞧。

 

“别吃那个，”阿耶说道。“超难吃。”

 

斯蒂芬试着咬了一口。尝起来还可以，他想，有点像是胡萝卜和土豆的混合体。他吃掉了剩下的。

 

阿耶发出一个被恶心到的声音。

 

***

 

晚餐之后他们被迫去进行社交，他们的柯丽仙人主持坚持要给他们和一种像是茶的饮料，所有人站成一堆聊着天。

 

阿耶啜了一口然后做出了一个戏剧性的恶心脸，斯蒂芬决定不尝了。

 

他们见到了几个有趣的人。那个图书管理员恶魔竟有着十分丰富的关于神经科学的书的知识。她甚至有一本斯蒂芬在上研究生的时候用的厚重的教科书的其中一本作为收藏，还有很多来自于不同世界的。她邀请他如果到访她的维度一定要去她的图书馆看看。斯蒂芬想要问问她是为了什么被驱逐，不过看上去提起这件事可能有点太过冒犯。

 

他进行了几轮小谈话直到他已经彻底没劲了，甚至拿着一杯凉掉的茶走来走去都嫌累。他在人群中寻找着他的室友，可哪都没看到阿耶。要不就是牠已经走了，要不就是牠太矮了看不到。

 

斯蒂芬放弃了寻找走向了大门。而在他逃离现场之前，有个人站在了他面前，挡住了出口。

 

他很高，比斯蒂芬高得多也宽的多。也穿着法师的袍子，不过他的绣着各种装饰——和斯蒂芬的纯蓝色，有些老旧的袍子完全不同。在斯蒂芬可以看到的他露出的皮肤上覆盖着短短的，有些红——几乎是绒毛的皮毛，还长着一对角，像是公山羊，从他的前额卷曲而上。他的眼睛是黄色的，有着细长的瞳孔。典型的恶魔长相。

 

“又见面了，你好，人类，我们之前见过，很短暂地。”

 

当时你正在羞辱我的室友而且差点引起一场维度战争，斯蒂芬想着。但他没有说出口，只是礼貌地点了点头。

 

“格拉夫加，对吧？我是斯蒂芬。”

 

恶魔伸出了一只巨大的，爪子样的手。握手，斯蒂芬意识到。在这里算是一种奇怪的姿势。犹豫了一下之后他伸手回握。恶魔抓握的力道不可思议的轻柔，他的皮肤柔软而火热。

 

“是的，那个词跟你们那基础的语言能力所能发出的最接近我名字的发音一样。这是我在与没那么高级的生命相处的时候必须忍受的麻烦之一。”

 

抛去这些侮辱不谈，斯蒂芬注意到了些有趣的是。无论何时当恶魔讲话的时候翻译咒都在他脑中诡异的回响着。他花了几秒钟去想为什么。“你会说法语？”

 

“是的。我在你们的维度呆过几年，在你们的地球上的一位宿主身上。”

 

斯蒂芬在想起来之前有些困惑。恶魔。对。他们就喜欢干这种事。

 

“十分令人愉快。法国，尤其是，对我来说十分有吸引力。食物很好。和我曾经造访过的其他地方的大不一样。”

 

“嗯…”斯蒂芬努力发出他认为最能表现他觉得有趣的声音。这是他所能想象的最糟糕的小对话了。

 

“我的宿主和我共度了一生。我在衰老和病痛最终击败了我的宿主之后被迫离开。我向她表达了最后的诚意之后回到了我的维度。有一天我可能会想要回去。也许，如果命运如此…”

 

那是某种暗示吗？

 

“在居住在你们的星球上的时候，我爱上了某人。或者，准确的说，是我的宿主爱上了某人。那感觉很独特。在我的文化里不存在类似的感情。”恶魔顿了顿。“你让我想起了他。”

 

现在真的开始变得尴尬了。“好吧，你知道的…人类都看起来很像。现在，如果我能…我向我室友保证我会在…呃，天黑之前回去。晚安。”他心不在焉地试图鞠了一躬，随后从恶魔身边溜走，踏上了石台阶。

 

他走到最上面之后回头看了看。格拉夫加还站在门口，看着他，黄色的双眼在黑暗中发着光。

 

***

他回去的时候阿耶已经在房间里了。牠拿着本书，却在他准备上床的时候直勾勾地盯着他。

 

斯蒂芬靠着作为水池的金属大盆刷过牙之后抹了把脸，试图将到处覆盖的灰尘洗净。当地并不需要热水，所以阿耶想到了一个咒语可以用来加热。让水烧开很容易——诀窍在于怎样让他停留在一个舒适的温度。绝对实用的咒语…

 

斯蒂芬用双手摸了摸脸颊决定他可以再坚持个一天不用刮脸——现在实在是太累了。当他足够干净了之后，他挥了挥手然后那个盆和肥皂水都消失了。大多数的这些生活设施都以魔法铸造。他们到达这里的第一天就学习了一切必要的生活用咒语。

 

他从行李总拿出了睡衣和干净的T恤。他看向阿耶——对方依旧好不羞愧地盯着他——他迅速脱掉了靴子，裤子和袍子。犹豫了一下，决定还是换一下内裤。已经一天多了。他快速脱掉他们，然后换上睡衣。

 

阿耶发出了一个若有所思的声音。

 

斯蒂芬叹了口气——他知道怎么回事。“怎么？”

 

“那是你的生殖器官吗？”

 

斯蒂芬躺上墙上凹进去的作为床的空间。进去之后，他终于可以在柔软的垫子上舒展身体——其实还是挺舒服的。“是的。它叫阴茎。”

 

斯蒂芬看向他的时候阿耶又发出了一声思考的声音。

 

“我以为它会更直一点。它只是看起来对于填进另一个人的生殖腔来说有些太软弱了。”

 

斯蒂芬无法控制的呛了一下，忽略了他的无力感。“在我不需要使用的时候它会一直保持折叠。”

 

他闭上双眼随意识票源，听着阿耶的爪子在坚硬的地板上随着他的咕噜声敲击着。最后，他的室友关上了灯爬上了床，在斯蒂芬旁边躺下。牠温暖而柔软，而且还占不了很大空间——基本上来说，是完美的睡眠搭档。他有些想念斗篷，一直以来已经习惯了将它随身携带，可王坚持让他在来这里的时候把头蓬留在家。阿耶算是个不错的替代。

 

不过晚上牠睡得很不安稳，爪子和尖尖的胳膊肘不停地戳着斯蒂芬身侧。

 

他看了过去。阿耶的双眼睁的大大的，在黑暗中闪着淡淡的金色。他知道这个外星人是夜行性的，可是牠从没失眠过。这挺新鲜的。

 

“你有什么烦心事吗？”

 

牠再开口前不适地挪了挪，“我很焦虑。关于明天。”

 

对。明天——他们应该开始互相操来操去的一天。“哦。”

 

“你不焦虑吗？”

 

斯蒂芬想了想。“是，我挺紧张的。”大概不止那么简单。

 

阿耶伸出手开始用他小小的手指梳理着斯蒂芬的头发。斯蒂芬并不介意。他知道这是文化习惯——这种梳理毛发的行为。对阿耶来说像是个紧张的习惯。牠这样做来缓解压力。

 

“可你一定一直以来总有性关系。对你来说并不新鲜，不像我。你为什么紧张呢？”

 

他在黑暗中冲自己笑了笑。“情况不大一样。我一般会与…我感到亲密的人做爱。那些我喜欢的人。或者因为我想才会做。不是因为我需要做。所以这对我来说也一样新鲜。目前为止我还不认识谁。这件事让我紧张…而我知道这要发生。通常来说你不知道性爱什么时候会发生，即便是你想。那是顺其自然的事…”他意识到自己开始越说越远于是停了下来。

 

“而且，他们跟你还不是同一个种族。你怎么知道对方的性器官会不会适用？”

 

斯蒂芬打了个哈欠。“是…那个也算。”

 

“我觉得我做不到，”阿耶轻声说。“可如果我失败了我就没法成为大师了。”

 

斯蒂芬保持沉默。

 

“我费尽心思才走到今天。放弃一切我拥有的——我花了那么多年去学校成为了医生，我的家，我熟识的生活。失败根本无法想象。我的孩子们会很失望。牠们已经在想我为了这个放弃了一切事业是很疯狂的事了。可他们不像我。他们感知力很强，很灵巧。一个人是飞船驾驶员，一个是农场主。有时候我在想我怎么能产出他们…你有孩子吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

阿耶发出了一个低声的呼噜。“那你可真幸运。当然啦，我爱他们。他们对我来说就是一切。不过——希尔在上！——他们有时候真的很烦。”

 

阿耶沉默了一阵。

 

“我只想帮助别人。仅此而已。我想要创造能够帮人们度过情感创伤的咒语。如尼文我都已经想出来了。理论也已经很顽善…可我不知道那些宇宙实体啊或者卫星极点或者——或者…一切这些狗屎。我不知道我需要做一些这样的事，这么…恶心。“牠抖了抖。”无意冒犯…“

 

“没感觉到。”

 

“这一定是一场试炼。现在我明白了。一场残酷的考验。我的导师们很聪明。他们了解我的弱点胜过于我。我只是不知道我该怎么度过它。”

 

斯蒂芬叹了口气。他也经常想这些。“这对我来说也是一场考验，我觉得。而我只是不知道我该学到些什么。”

 

阿耶安静地梳理着他。斯蒂芬让外星人将他的头温和地前后调整了一下这样牠就更容易够到他。他知道明天他的头发会看起来很奇怪，不过他并不在意。

 

在他开始有些昏沉的时候牠突然说道，“那个恶魔。那个大大的红色的——我忘了他名字…”

 

“格拉夫加，”斯蒂芬嘟囔道。

 

“那个呕吐物，”阿耶生气地说道。“我们第一次见面的时候他威胁我说要踩扁我。”

 

斯蒂芬笑了出来。“是啊，他是挺混蛋的。”

 

“在你不注意的时候他一直盯着你看。我不太喜欢这样。”

 

“他很安全。我知道他这种类型——他只是对自己没信心而在过度代偿扒了。我觉得他只是…很孤独。”他是认真地在为那个混蛋说话吗？或许年纪大了他开始变得太善良了。“别想他了。”

 

阿耶吸了吸鼻子。“孤独可不是这么有攻击性的理由。他应该寻求专业人士的帮助而不是拿别人出气。”

 

斯蒂芬微笑了。他试图想象一个七英尺*高的，浑身血红毛发的恶魔在为愤怒管理而接受心理咨询，实在想象不太出来。

 

***

 

 

注：

牠：原文是“ze”作者对这个外星物种的自创代词。

七英尺：两米一

 

 


	2. chapter 2

斯蒂芬在黎明之前就醒来了，他的脸埋在柔软的毛发中。

他在黑暗中安静地躺了一会，习惯性地试图用他常用的方式清空大脑，背诵着咒文和歌词直到他们都混合在一起。可他太过紧张无法入睡。

最后他放弃了然后下了床，小心地不去惊醒阿耶。他走出房门来到了他们门前的的一个宽阔的白沙滩。不熟悉的星星在天上挂的很低，在一片漆黑的深空中十分明亮，几乎碰到地平线尖利的边缘。海浪柔软的声音像是某种巨大生物的呼吸。

外面一个人都没有，天气也不冷，所以他脱掉了衣服走进了水中，沉没在波浪之间让黑色的水漫过头顶。他抬起头来吸气，甩了甩头发上的水，看着发光的生物在水面闪着蓝光随后淡去。他仰躺着游了一会，看着天上的星星。他有些累了的时候就在水下擦拭着身体，洗去那些在他们那小小的水池里无法清除的污垢和尘土。当脚趾和手指都开始发麻的时候他才出来。

他坐在沙滩上哆嗦着，看向水平面。晨曦的第一束粉色的光刚刚从地平面的边缘爬出，天空从黑色退成深蓝。他看着飞船从邻近的城市离港，慢慢的穿过天空，只有从它们边缘闪着的光才能找到一点它们巨大船身的踪迹。一个虫洞蜂巢状的边缘在天空中展开，飞船消失在其中。

他感觉十分孤独。微薄。像是重力突然罢工，他马上就可以从这个小小的世界中飞出，进入那无尽的黑暗一样。

他想起阿耶和他聪慧的大脑，那些巧妙的咒语。他不能让他的朋友就这样失败，可他不知道该怎么帮他。

 

上午十点左右，外面的温度已经热的让人窒息，法师们都回到了他们的地下洞穴去完成最后的工作。

斯蒂芬已经十分烦躁不安了。

他们今天被要求的禁食意味着没有晨间咖啡——这对他来说是任何旅途的必需品——而他已经能够感觉到即将到来的阵阵头痛。他和阿耶早上都很烦躁而且睡得不好，它们早上试图在小房间里走来走去做准备的时候大吵一架。斯蒂芬被一些那位外星人堆在门口的书本绊了一下，阿耶抱怨着他占了太多空间。它们在离开之前向彼此道了歉，可斯蒂芬还是感觉很不好。这一切给他们带来的压力实在影响很大。

现在它们开始轮流在彼此的身体上画下今晚所需的咒语，象是什么交换舞伴的交际舞。整个过程都让斯蒂芬想到令人不适的速配约会。见面，施咒，客套一番，换人。至少他们要做的很简单——只是在同一个地方一遍又一遍地画下咒文——而斯蒂芬曾也是做着自信的，甚至枯燥的，工作。

他刚刚向他上一个搭档鞠了一躬——对方是一个小小的，人形的外星人，有着一双大大的绿眼睛——这时候格拉夫加重重的踏过来，接替它的位置站在了斯蒂芬面前。

巨大的恶魔深深地鞠了一躬，过分的正式，斯蒂芬也同样以回应。他的余光看到了阿耶正在一边，盯着他们。小小的外星人露出了牙齿。斯蒂芬笑了笑，轻轻地摇了摇头。

“那么我先来好吗，人类？”恶魔坐在了枕头上。斯蒂芬坐在他对面。那一小碗墨水在格拉夫加手中看起来很小。他举起手示意着斯蒂芬。  
“脖子。”

“好。我准备好了。”

斯蒂芬靠近了些然后倾身向前。格拉夫加在他后颈处弯起手指，动作意外的轻柔。爪子并不尖锐的前端迅速的动作着，轻柔地让人感觉痒痒的，画着一条条咒文和线条。墨水变干的过程有些冰凉。尖利的爪子戳到他皮肤的时候他不住地缩了缩。

“别动，人类。我快结束了。”

格拉夫加放下墨水。他将斯蒂芬的头倾向一边检查着他的作品，对自己点了点头。当他终于放开手事，他用指肚划过了斯蒂芬的脖子。

这毫无疑问是刻意而为。斯蒂芬冲着他对面的生物眯了眯眼。

恶魔低声念了几个单词，斯蒂芬将自己靠在火热的躯体上，在咒语沉进皮肤时感觉一阵刺痛。至少现在这部分结束了。

“该我了。”他拿起墨水检查着面前的身躯。斯蒂芬设计的区域在左前臂上方。幸运的是这一次这位置比较容易辨识——恶魔的外形和人类很像。他的之前一个搭档是某种有知性的一团粘液。那个实在有些难办…他伸出手指蘸取了点墨水，伸向前去画第一个符文。

“等等。”一只大手抓住了他的手腕。恶魔翻过斯蒂芬的手，仔细地查看。“你的手怎么抖得这么厉害？你受过伤?”他用拇指轻轻划过手背上的疤痕。“你受过伤。我很怀疑你是否能完成这项工作。”

斯蒂芬猛地抽回手。他今天已经画过了至少十个咒文了。没错，他手是在抖，可他的咒文绝不会出错。那些咒语都会灵验。

不过他没必要给这个混蛋证明，所以他只是耸耸肩。“如果你想别人来，我没问题。”

恶魔想了许久。“不。“他轻蔑地挥了挥手。”继续，人类。“

斯蒂芬翻了个白眼，伸出手去画符文。几个小心的笔画之后，他结束了。看上去不错，他想着。他轻轻地念着咒语，那些笔触发光随后暗淡下去。完美。

格拉夫加小心地检查他的胳膊，随后点了点头表示认可。“还可以接受。“

他们都站了起来。

格拉夫加再次鞠了一躬，动作招摇，随后说道，“我觉得你很招人喜欢。你的眼睛尤其，颜色让人愉悦。我期待今天晚些时候能和你度过一段时光。“

这家伙绝不简单。而斯蒂芬对于被恶魔发出邀请没什么好感，所以他礼貌地退开，深深鞠躬，试图让声音听起来自然。“受宠若惊，“他说到。

他完全对今晚没有期待。

 

又过了几轮速配，几轮在怪异身体上的涂涂画画，阿耶在他面前的枕头上坐了下来。

“你好啊，朋友。“牠说道。小外星人现在看起来心情好多了，更放松了。斯蒂芬知道牠正如鱼得水——设计咒语是他室友的强项。“你想先给我画吗？”

“好啊。左前臂上面，结合咒的一部分。”

阿耶凑近些指了指他两条胳膊的上方。“这个是上半部分，我觉得是。”

斯蒂芬点点头。他没用墨水——反正也没法黏在阿耶的皮毛上。手势画出的线条才是关键，他可以闭着眼睛画出来。结束之后他激活了咒语。阿耶因为灼烧感缩了缩， 揉着牠的胳膊。

“很完美。现在轮到你了。我画的是保护咒。身体正中。”

有道理，斯蒂芬想着。你不会愿意看到有谁因为一些性行为中的可怕意外而受伤。

“请便。”他敞开袍子然后看着自己的胸膛皱了皱眉——看上去他像是一场大型手指绘画的受害者。

阿耶凑上前来将袍子拉的更开了些。外星人在检查着斯蒂芬身上其他的符文的时候哼哼着，用爪子敲打着地面，随后嘟囔着, “有些真的很粗糙，”终于他开始查看他肚子上方一片空白的区域。牠用手指沾了些墨水开始工作，灵巧的手指在斯蒂芬皮肤上滑动。

“所以…”斯蒂芬说道，试图在强烈的瘙痒感中保持不动。“你和至尊法师谈过了吗，关于你的…问题？”

阿耶停了停，准备补全牠的作品。“我和她谈过了。不过她没帮上什么忙。”几下迅速的笔画。“他说我应该相信自己的直觉因为他们永远不会令我失望。”牠吸吸鼻子。“这到底什么意思?”

“我不知道。”

阿耶哼唧着，思考起来。“这些老家伙们说话都神神叨叨。我只希望他们能告诉我该怎么做。告诉我我就不配做法师。这样我就不会为自己的未来提心吊胆了。我会知道的。”

斯蒂芬同意地轻哼。

在阿耶继续的时候他们安静地坐着，加上几次挥舞的动作随后退后检查着。咒语很复杂，斯蒂芬想。终于，外星人宣示结束一般的放下了墨水罐。

“小心，”牠说。“这个有点疼。”

阿耶用他们自己的语言念着咒语——轻身的稀奇，咕噜声，敲打声——随后同时用四只手击掌。那些纹样发起光，斯蒂芬因为灼烧感而抽气。操，这个确实很疼。可疼痛感迅速散去，只剩下麻木的酸痒。

“这是个很精妙的咒语，”阿耶说道，有些得意，欣赏着自己的作品。

斯蒂芬描画着自己肚子上的纹样。他知道这种魔法依靠操纵概率生效。即便是潜在的行为也有一定的风险。危险的行为有更高的几率搞出岔子。如果这个保护咒完美奏效，风险会直接降到零。所以你就可以做点危险的事了——比如说参加一场跨物种性爱狂欢——同时不用考虑任何后果。这真的不是他擅长的领域，不过这个看上去很正确。

他冲室友点了点头。“谢谢。”仅仅是皮肤上有了这些精妙准确的纹样就能让他为接下来的事而感到好受些。

 

进行这次纵欲大会的规则——斯蒂芬没法不去这样想，即便是他觉得理论上这是一种仪式——相对来说十分简单。

至尊法师向他们巨细无遗地解说了将近一个小时。不过斯蒂芬觉得他们只需要注意几个关键点就可以。首先，所有人都应该经常交换对象，形成尽可能多的连接。没有例外。其次，如果有任何人任何时候说停下，你就要停下。最后——有点矛盾，斯蒂芬想着，你可以对任何东西（或任何人）说不，只要你不想，不过这会被认为很不礼貌。

最后一个实在说不大通。

他环顾房间，所有人似乎都完美地对这个过程表现得很轻松。斯蒂芬只能假设对于他们中的大多数人这个只是和其他的仪式一样。没什么可兴奋的。或许甚至算得上一个可以放松一下找点乐子的机会，像是医学会议上的免费酒吧间。

他们正在巨大洞穴其中之一的里面。整个空间为了仪式而保持昏暗——或许是为了尊重那些喜欢在黑暗中交配的物种，他不太确定——唯一的光源是几把这里那里墙壁上排列的火炬。绝对增添了些气氛…摊子和大号的地板枕头随意的散落各处。一边甚至还有一个小水池，他推测那是为了那些需要在水中进行的生物设计的。这一切都很不真实——只是想到他将要和他前几天花心思躲开的人做爱。

斯蒂芬已经有些头晕了。他将这归结于紧张和之前的禁食。他感觉自己好想要脱出躯壳。字面意义的。天啊，他真希望可以就这样进入灵体位面把身体丢下。他们可以对它做一切他们想做的事。不过，很不幸，这事不能这么办——灵魂必须在场以保证魔法奏效。

他探了探头想要在其他人中找到阿耶，可附近没有任何他室友的影子，而且过于昏暗看不到远处。他之前看到阿耶在房间里读书，当时他正套上一件旧T恤和磨损的裤子，感觉比搞坏法袍更值当。没穿内裤因为他觉得基本上他不会穿很久，而且他已经没有干净衣服换了。他再次迅速环顾房间，确认他确实是极少数还穿着衣服的。

格拉夫加对上他的目光，冲他认真的点了点头。斯蒂芬无视了他。

至尊法师的一个迅速的手势之后，各种外星人和恶魔涌向房间中间，颤声，敲打声，咝咝声，笑声，拥抱。他已经能够感觉到魔法在他周身聚集，像是空气被电离。

斯蒂芬还留在原地。他注意到有几个人也是这样。

他颤抖的手拂过自己的胡子，沿着墙踱步。他看不太清楚那边到底发生着什么，不过他完全可以发挥想象。他觉得自己就应该拿出他妈的骨气然后加入他们。看看到底能怎么样。只是做爱而已。可是他犹豫了。天啊，他真的不太像做这个。

他考虑要不要溜走，然后回房间跟阿耶呆着。他们可以一起做失败者。

一个很高的什么人在黑暗中悄悄接近了他。斯蒂芬意识到他身旁是至尊法师的时候吓了一跳。

他尴尬的鞠了一躬，她冲他敲着手指，笑道。“今晚不必这么正式。整晚…”他转身看向黑暗中一阵，看着那些已经在地板上扭动的躯体。

斯蒂芬注意到她的外骨骼上并没有任何咒文，她也还穿着袍子。“你不，嗯，参加吗?”

她再次敲打道。“哦，不。我对于这种事来说已经太老了。”她转身上下打量着他，凑近用她的触须扫过他的头顶。在她注视着他的时候火光闪过她多面的眼睛。“不过，你，你不是。”

“是的，对不起，我只是…”他冲屋内做了个手势。“我只是需要点时间。”该死，他将会因为无法跨过自己这道坎而给自己整个星球丢脸了。

她冲他点点头表示理解，随后用前臂迅速挥了挥。魔法亮起然后消散。“给你。”她递给他一个小杯子，装着某种绿色的液体。“喝了这个。”

“谢谢你。”他闻了闻——没味道。他晃动着被子，液体慢慢流淌着，像是某种糖浆。“嗯…这是什么?”

“药。”

她一定能够看出他脸上的疑惑，所以她接着补充道，“这会让你的精神和身体之间的链接放松。”

斯蒂芬觉得这听起来太他妈危险了。

她随意地冲他挥了挥手。“已经有几个人用过了。它很安全。需要一点帮助没什么可害臊的——对于很多好法师来说这都是一件艰巨的任务。”

斯蒂芬看向杯子。为什么不呢？他只是犹豫了几秒就耸了耸肩将它吞下。他已经由魔法完美的保护起来，而且不管怎么样，他都要做这个。或许让这件事越简单越好。

一阵眩晕击中了他，随后它摇晃着，扶着脑袋。至尊法师在他摔倒前扶住了他。

她爪子的在他皮肤上的触碰惊人的情色。斯蒂芬喘息着贴近。他甚至都没在意她昆虫般硬壳上尖锐的刺正戳进他身侧——他好像无法停下。“对不起，”他说道。

哦天啊，他接下来将要用一种不同的方式给自己整个星球丢脸了。

她愉快的敲击着，冲他笑着，对他看不到的什么人挥了挥手。“今晚不行，年轻人。不过，有时候我的确希望自己可以再次青春活力，脱胎换骨…来，埃克托普会帮你的。牠是个很温柔的恋人。牠会照顾好你的。”随后她将他推入黑暗。

他摇晃着向前随后马上被什么人扶住。什么人用强壮的触手环抱着他。埃克托普，很显然…

“你好。你需要帮助吗？”

他脑内嗡嗡的声音十分令人宽慰，即便是触手正滑进他的衣物，摸索着。他已经仅仅因为那些触碰就完全兴奋起来。他双手环抱着那个正贴着他的模糊的形状——柔软而温暖——他陷入其中，让触手将他抬起。


	3. chapter 3

一切都进行地如此迅速同时又如此缓慢。不管那饮料到底是什么，效果都很强劲。“我只是…我不知道我在干什么。”他好晕。他现在才迟钝地意识到他正贴着那外星人情动不已，像是他的身体自己行动起来。

“没事的。我很清楚我在做什么。”

埃克托普将他举起，仿佛他毫无重量。斯蒂芬在他们翻倒的时候反射性地抓住了他，可外星人只是轻柔地将他放在了地上。

“你用不到这些了。”灵活的触手将他的裤子拉低，从腿上脱下。  
斯蒂芬在那些触手重新游走而上卷住他阴茎上下蜿蜒滑动的时候呻吟起来。他完全被这股感觉淹没。他的皮肤感觉好奇怪。浑身好像在燃烧。

“哦。你是雄性。那你想要进入我吗？”

他觉得他根本说不出话。他点点头，随后意识到对于翻译咒来说这些并不足够传达讯息。“好——好的，”他努力说到。

那外星人来到他上方，触手引导着他进入了某个温暖潮湿紧致的地方。这时他突然正操着一个外星人，向上顶入他的搭档。感觉好极了。他手臂上的咒语在黑暗中暗暗发光——皮肤上的暖意像是太阳的灼烧。

触手环住了他的屁股，鼓励他更用力地戳动。“哦，这个感觉很好。我可以进入你吗？”

斯蒂芬嘴上说着“好的，”而他的大脑还没来得及反应。不过他并不害怕。他已经不在乎他到底怎么了，只要有人能摸摸他就好。

一条光滑的触手滑上他大腿内侧随后挤进了他体内。进入的时候有些疼，他尖锐的喘息着将脸埋进埃克托普柔软的皮肤。

“你没事的。”柔软的触手拍打着他的后背和大腿，安慰着他。

下一秒，疼痛感消失了，即便那些触手还继续在他体内动作着。一种麻痒感在他体内扩散开来。快感涌遍了全身，缓慢而深沉，随着他的脉搏跳动。

埃克托普轻轻推了推他。“你应该继续这么做，请务必。我喜欢这样。”

一切都感觉太好了，他甚至忘记了他该做什么。他重新开始动作，有些无力地向上挺动，将大部分的动作交给触手完成。他已经快到了，而且事实上也没过多久。他激烈地高潮了，在他能意识到之前这就已经发生了，弓起身子贴着外星人，后穴的肌肉包裹着触手不断收缩。结合咒的热度出乎意料地击中了他，他憋回一声哭喊，紧咬着牙。

埃克托普温柔地拍打着他直到他平复下来。他柔弱无骨地躺在地上，看着皮肤上的符文渐渐褪去光芒。

外星人再次开始贴着他动作起来——他体内的触手窜动着。“我就快要完成了。我可以在你体内射精吗?”

“可以。”

触手缓慢的推进抽出，每一个动作都让他全身流过一波温和的快感。外星人的皮肤颤抖着在他上方缩紧，柔滑的波动在皮肤下方移动。他已经完全放松下来，可马上又来到了兴奋的边缘。

触手用力地推进他，将他舒展开来。“哦，这——这真的…天哪。”他的性器再次挺立湿润。这太快了…他一只手伸向下体包裹住他的挺立，慢慢地撸动。

埃克托普在他上方抖动着，轻柔地呼噜起来。他体内的触手停了下来，然后一股炽热的液体填满了他。那好像将一股快感直直射进他大脑中央，如同最好的毒品。他喘息着射了，液体溅上腹部，头晕目眩。

能让他在地上躺会他就很满足了，他依旧在欣快中沉浮，而埃克托普小心的退出将他清理干净。他之前的恐惧仿佛遥远的记忆。他甚至不敢想象自己曾那么紧张。或者他还有心思在意除了射出来以外的事情。这感觉过于愉悦——让他有些不快地想起了嗑吗啡嗑嗨了的感觉。

外星人最后温柔的抱了抱他随后离开了。

他没落单多久。带爪子的四肢将他拉向一边侧躺。什么坚硬带刺的东西正抵着他的后背——是某人的胸膛，他觉得可能是。他仰起脖子转头去看，在所有一切开始旋转的时候落回地上。是个本地人。一个柯丽仙人——昆虫样貌，高挑纤细，几丁质在昏暗的光线下发着蓝绿色的光。雄性还是雌性——斯蒂芬象不太起来怎样分辨。

那生物贴着他后背，坚硬的四肢抱住他说道，“别动。”

他还没来得及反应就有什么细细滑滑的东西滑进了他体内。非常细，很显然——在第一次被进入之后他甚至都没什么感觉。可他背后的外星人正在小幅度快速抽动，尖锐的刺撞着他后背。

他皮肤上感到一阵诡异的温暖。他低头去看，发现肚子上的保护咒正淡淡地发着光。  
他意识到那咒语正在履行它的职责。至少感觉上是有用的——他没感到疼痛。其实几乎没什么感觉。即便如此，他还是将那生物的警告牢记于心，尽最大努力在对方在他身后颤动的时候保持不动。他真的不想最后搞个肠胃穿孔。

最终，外星人发出一阵柔软的嗡嗡声然后绷紧了身体，紧紧地抓住他将他冲向那些刺。他的保护咒语烧的火热随后暗淡下来。结合咒语在几秒钟之后亮起，留给他一阵魔法余波带来的颤抖。

“很抱歉，”外星人说到，随后斯蒂芬感到他退开，抽出了不管是什么在他体内的玩意。花了很久，他几乎有点不太敢看。外星人在他屁股上轻拍了一下，消失在了黑暗里。

有趣——他没高潮，可结合咒语依然形成了。显然只需要两人中的一个达到高潮就可以激活咒语。他得好好研究一下。或许等一会，等他能真的开始思考…

他想要起身，可是还是全身酸软没法动弹，而且头晕得无法站立。一个个躯体在他身边来来去去。他令人惊奇地对此毫无抗拒，和在这里得所有人连接为一体，成为比他自己更大的群体的一部分。他甚至尝试伸出手去抓住某人——无论是谁——以来满足他再次涌遍全身的渴求。

很快有个什么人——一个看起来像是熊却有着长长的吻部且只有一只眼睛的外星人——过来取代了柯丽仙人的位置，粗鲁地将他翻过身仰躺着。

他转过身时撞到了一边的什么人——一个粉红皮肤的女人，他曾在第一天见过她。他们因为彼此都很像人类而开始交谈。可现在他想不起她的名字，或者任何关于她的事。

她冲他笑了笑随后喃喃道，“你好，地球人。”随后她拉过他的脸，给了他一个深深的吻。

他因为这个吻分了心，几乎没注意那个外星人分开他的双腿在其间稳定。当什么温暖湿滑的东西推进他体内时，他贴着那粉色皮肤的女子的嘴唇大声喘息起来。

操，这家伙好大。斯蒂芬在被撑开的时候呻吟出生，那女子贴着他的嘴坏笑起来。外星人最后保持在了一种很快的节奏，毛茸茸腰胯撞着斯蒂芬的大腿后侧。快感和热度在他腹部迅速积累。 他皮肤上的纹样麻痒火热。

“哦，操。操。”哦，他又快到了。比他想象的还快。他贴着粉色皮肤的女子喘息着，突然渴求着更多空气。

她打断了这个吻，低头去看外星人操他的样子。“真是精彩。”她贴着斯蒂芬坐起身来，回头给了他玩味的一瞥。随后她抓住那个熊样外星人毛茸茸的脸亲吻着他，在他的长鼻子下尴尬地扭着脸。

外星人停下了挺动，被她分了神。他们俩纠缠扭动着，几乎都贴在他身上。斯蒂芬不太确定自己该不该继续，或是说他已经做的够多——他对于狂欢大会礼仪可没什么研究。他一手滑上女子的大腿内侧，手指触碰到了一阵湿润，探进一根手指。她呻吟着向后靠向他。至少这部分他比较熟悉。斯蒂芬又加进一根手指，缓缓地推进抽出，轻柔地挑逗着她。

他已经开始搞不清究竟发生了什么了，刚刚意识到那外星人再次开始以长长地，柔滑的撞击操着他。他就快到了。他的皮肤好像着了火，快要燃烧殆尽。他任由自己的手从女子身上滑下，因为想起自己所处的境地而分心。外星人再次推进他体内，缓慢而深沉，斯蒂芬低声呻吟起来。

那女子咯咯笑着。她抚过斯蒂芬的身体，手指环住他流着水的阴茎。“这，亲爱的，让我帮帮你。”她熟练地轻柔抚弄起他。

他试着挺动腰肢在她手中戳动，可是那毛茸茸的外星人紧抓着他的腰将他固定住，用力地撞进他体内。

“哦，操，哦，天哪…”他好近了。他就要——

那女子突然在他阴茎根部收拢了手。“别射。不是现在。“

他呻吟着试着推开她的手，可她抓得紧紧地，俯下身来温柔地亲吻他。她在他耳边轻声说道，“现在先别。我需要你硬着。”

外星人挺动的动作开始变得凌乱。他最后一次用力地挺进，几乎将女人牢牢抓着斯蒂芬阴茎的手撞开，随后他不再动作，发出了一阵诡异的高声哭号。暖流涌进斯蒂芬体内，他的皮肤因为连结的热度而刺痛。疲惫席卷而来，而他还急切的想要射出来。

就在外星人推出他体内沉重地离开时，那女子马上跨坐在他身上，沉在他老二上。斯蒂芬释怀般地呻吟着。

“哦，这感觉真好，”她叹息着。她在他身上动作着，最开始很慢。随后他们急切的一动作着，互相拉扯着彼此赛着冲向终点。她先高潮了，抓揉着自己的头发，在他身上哭喊着。他几秒钟之后也到了，因为她高潮的样子和感觉而共鸣。

她躺在他身上，冲着他脖子沉重地喘息。他可以感觉到她的心脏剧烈地贴着他胸腔跳动，在他们一同高潮之后随着他自己的心跳一同渐缓。斯蒂芬注意到她的保护咒语正微微发着光。他伸出手来用手指划过她皮肤上的线条，有些迷茫。

“我伤到你了…？”他很确定她很愉快，可或许他有些粗暴了。

她咯咯笑着摇了摇头。“不，亲爱的，你棒极了。可我们的种族过于相近足够使我怀上孩子。我现在还不想当妈妈。”

“噢。”他没想过那个问题。这让他更加佩服阿耶施咒的能力。

她最后一次亲吻了他，祝他一切都好，随后她便被长着触手的谁拉走，因为斯蒂芬听不懂的什么笑话咯咯笑着。

他一动不动躺了一会。闭着眼睛想要睡一会——他感觉格外疲惫。可他还是很兴奋。他伸手想要触碰自己。天哪，他已经硬了。这生理学角度来看真的可以吗?

“嘿，人类。来。起来。”什么人将他从地板上拉起来，让他靠在了什么温暖的东西上。身体，他想到。

他身后的人笑起来，并不是不友好的那种。“瞧瞧你。你一定是喝了点那老东西给的特别的药水。”  
“我很好，”他低声说着。他睁开眼，过于疲惫无法聚焦。他无法专注，可他感觉还好。其实比还好更好。他想要谁来触碰它。他不在乎是谁或者是什么。那双手滑过他身体的感觉好极了。

“你已经准备好了。不是吗，人类？”

一定是个恶魔，他想到。只有他们会这样叫他。他试着回头去看那个正抱着他的人。他只能看到一瞥苍白的，雌雄莫辨的脸，大大的黑眼睛没有眼白，尖尖的耳朵。绝对是个恶魔。

那只手继续在他身上动作着，可这还不够。他想要再来，就现在。“对，我准备好了。快操我吧。随你怎么办…”

恶魔笑起来，将他脸转向一旁亲吻着他，尖锐的牙齿蹭过他的嘴唇却并没伤到他。斯蒂芬伸出一只手从一侧滑上恶魔的头。他的嘴，他的皮肤，和他自己的比起来，如此火热。他的头发非常柔软，像是鹅绒。

恶魔打断了亲吻，对他低语着，“来，人类。起来一下。就这样。”

他向上贴近了斯蒂芬的后背。一双手——和他体温比起来过热的手——引导着他，抬起屁股。“再高一点。就在那。完美。”一只手指挤进他体内，随后又一根。斯蒂芬因为那感觉抽泣着。

“感觉还好吗?”

“好，”他喘息道。

他体内的手指抽出了一点，舒展着打开他。刺痛感让他尖锐的喘息着。随后其他什么东西滑进了他体内。

这绝不会属于人类——粗壮的前端然后变窄？这形状很…古怪。不过依旧感觉很好。他开始想着大概一切现在都感觉很好。一阵阵眩晕让他向下沉向背后的人，对方正努力抓着他。他贴着恶魔的大腿向下贴近更多，一阵快感涌遍全身。恶魔忍住一声尖利的叹息，紧紧地抓住了他的屁股，停下了他的动作。

“还能再进一点吗？”他低语道。

“可以…我——我觉得可以。”

恶魔轻声喃喃道，“好，很好，”随后慢慢地将他放下。

有一股阻力——恶魔的阴茎并不光滑，而是带着某种质感，一些突出的隆起。斯蒂芬可以感觉到自己的身体正努力接纳着这奇怪的形状。可依旧停滞不前。斯蒂芬在抓着他腰胯的手继续向下拉的时候用力喘息着。他能感到汗水在身上蒸发的冰凉。“我…我不知道…”他断断续续说着。

“你能做到的，慢慢来，”恶魔说道。“可以进去的。放松。”

斯蒂芬颤抖着深吸一口气随后吐出，放松着他紧绷的肌肉。恶魔的阴茎那一瞬间用力地推挤，灼热地扩张开他，随后滑了进去。“噢，操，”他喘息道。这依旧感觉很好，可他好满。他放松地倚靠在恶魔强壮的怀抱中，试图适应体内奇异的形状。

“你做到了。你都吞进去了。”他的声音低沉阴暗带着情色。他轻轻地向上挺动着，只抽出一点点，再推进。斯蒂芬觉得这样可能确实更明智——他们几乎已经卡在一起。

他开始好奇——并不是第一次——为什么今晚迄今为止他有这么久都在被操而不是操人。虽然两者他都很喜欢…

恶魔低语道，“是你喝的药。那个就会让一些人这样。别为这个烦恼。”

斯蒂芬好奇他是不是意外之中把这些想法大声说出来，又或者——

“是的，我能听见你的想法。”

斯蒂芬努力地试图竖起他的精神防护，更像是一种习惯性的反应，可什么都没发生。熟悉的封闭感和隔离感并没有到来。

“今晚不行，人类，”恶魔喘息道。“我也不行。我们必须为结合咒敞开。你明白的…”他向上顶进斯蒂芬。“别担心”——他尽可能地抽出，随后再次滑进，这次更加用力。他们都呻吟出声——“我会尽量——尽量不进的太深。”恶魔为自己的玩笑而喘息着轻笑起来。

他们安静的操了一会。斯蒂芬可以感觉到他背后的恶魔在出汗，他的身体在他动作的时候紧绷随后放松，可似乎并不急着要射。他发出的声音十分轻柔——小小的低吟和喘息，轻轻说着鼓励的话，有些话斯蒂芬的翻译咒也无法识别。人们在他们周围来来回回。无数只手伸出触碰挑逗。有些很粗暴，有些很温柔。嘴唇贴上他的。斯蒂芬不知道他们从哪来，或者他们正与谁在一起——一切都混淆在了一起，变成了一股股纯粹的感官浪潮。

渐渐的，他们的动作开始变得更加渴切。恶魔将他向前推去，帮着他双手撑地跪起。他们依旧贴在一起操着——小心的不太过用力拉扯他们结合着的脆弱的部位。恶魔开始加快动作，以一种稳定的韵律将斯蒂芬撞向前方。所有的突出隆起都在他体内摩擦，一遍又一遍，让他硬的发疼流水。

他讨厌请求，可他太想要了。“我需要…求你，我需要更多，摸摸我。”

恶魔靠近他，在他肩胛骨之间轻柔地亲吻着。“我能感觉到你的感觉。你也会感觉到我的。耐心点。”

恶魔继续着他自己的节奏——加快速度直到斯蒂芬不断乞求，在他快要高潮时又减缓，将他一遍又一遍推向快感的边缘，直到他哭泣喘息着，急切的想要释放。

恶魔突然贴近他的耳旁低语道，“你在想别的什么人。一个你想要和他在一起的人。或许就像这样。”

斯蒂芬摇着头，用力闭上眼睛。不要想他…停下。可是努力去不要想某个人正是最错误的做法。他感觉到暴露在外而且不堪一击。过于敞开。

“噢。我知道为什么——他真美！”

他试着努力清空大脑，可他思绪过于散乱无法集中。

“可你没和他在一起。不，你想他…”

“停下。”

“对不起，”恶魔低声说道。“这是个坏习惯。请你原谅我。”他真的听起来很歉疚。

“闭嘴快操我。”

恶魔笑了。“噢，我真喜欢你，人类。”他将斯蒂芬拉回他的大腿上，强壮的臂膀抱着他，上下推动他的腰胯。“这感觉好极了，”他呻吟道。“我可以一直这样操你。”他们一同摇摆着，身体用力绷紧。


End file.
